User talk:Draco 2.0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Draco 2.0 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 13:17, March 21, 2010 Nice to have you here Draco 2.0 ! We can use all the help we can, so by all means let's get some content going here :) — Game widow 20:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hokkaido Island page Howdy Draco, your recent edit of the page "Hokkaido Island" was not entirely correct, that IS how it's spelt. It is the Northern Island of Japan, granted it is actually spelt "Hokkaidō" with the afflection above the "o" but the English variant is spelt with a normal "o" much like it is in the game. Source: Wikipedia Second of all, you should of added instead of adding the deletion attribute because the information there could of been alot better but the idea of this wiki and infact all wiki's is to have as much information about the particular subject as possible, and yes i know that the information of that island has been posted elsewhere on this site but the main article should always contain more information than the other references you speak of, with a link back to the main article. :) - - 16:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, Jenkins08... Personally, I disagree. While the spelling, as you have pointed out, was correct, the presence of the article seems totally unnecessary, and creates more clutter on this wiki when a link to Wikipedia would have sufficed in the 'notes' part of Hantu Island as a 'resemblance' of the island. The article's referral to Hokkaido Island as a place in Just Cause 2 immediately made me think of the kind of 'unnecessary article' that appears sometimes, where someone creates an article with information that has already been used and a different name either due to not remembering the exact name of the subject of the article or maybe neglecting to use the search function. Perhaps I was a little too impulsive (And that I apologise for), but I'd prefer articles on the Just Cause Wiki to apply to the games and their respective elements, especially when there's a perfectly good page of information at another Wiki. :The idea of all Wikis is, of course, to provide as much information on a particular subject as possible...but that does not mean creating excessive amounts of articles that are found elsewhere on every single Wiki that references something else. Also, 'Main Article'? Are you implying that the Hokkaido Island article is supposed to be the Main Article, or do you mean Hantu Island as the Main Article? Because if it's the former, I think you have your priorities more than a little screwed up. Hantu Island is a part of the game, and so is superior to the island which it resembles, if only vaguely (Note that the land mass of Hokkaido is insanely huge ''compared to Panau, let alone the 'Ghost Island'). :Draco 2.0 15:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would there ever be a page for some real world japanese island in a gaming wiki? GMRE (talk) 18:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back! From what I can tell you've been away quite awhile. So, I thought it kind/polite to welcome you back! SlitWeaver 01:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, welcome back Draco, it's good having you back. 01:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, guys! I never expected to be welcomed back! Technically I have lurked here a few times over the past few months, but it's only now that I'm getting back into playing the Just Cause series (Managed to get both of the current games on Steam dirt cheap) that I'm actively browsing this wiki, using it for reference for my crusade against Mendoza in JC1. I suppose I had to try and give something back while I was at it, whether it's useful or not. ;) ::Draco 2.0 (talk) 01:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I hope you don't mind I spotted a slight error in your infobox coding and fixed it. Also, no need to upload pictures to prove those bus color combinatons. GMRE (talk) 19:35, November 5, 2012 (UTC) No problem, mate! In fact, I welcome that sort of 'fixing it up'. I'm not exactly proficient with filling out these infoboxes as you can probably tell, so it's nice to be corrected when I screw up. I'll remember to get rid of the 'pretty' before 'common' if it's a civilian vehicle in future. Ah, right! Sorry about that. I was thinking as I captured them that I might get called out or something. I suppose it could be verified from driving around in the game, considering I saw ''all four of the currently known colours while I was driving down that route in the pictures. I'll remove them from my page in a bit. Draco 2.0 (talk) 19:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Reapers Razorback You are off by 1 group that owns the GV-104 Razorback: The Reapers. Reason: Read Me! The Reapers want Me (Rico Rodriguez) to Take / Steal a GV-104 Razorback and escort it to a gas station for Bolo Santosi. I suggest that you fix the "List of Owners" section on the GV-104 Razorback and add "The Reapers." - User:Rico Rodriguez